


Trapped

by definitivestars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, What a ship, jealous viktor, shy yuuri, what a blessing, yes we were born to ship victuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitivestars/pseuds/definitivestars
Summary: a jealous (and possessive) viktor is all yuuri wants.





	Trapped

I bite my lips and stare ahead, hands fisting the corner of my shirt. Viktor’s eyes raked all over my body, making me feel like a helpless prey in the face of a superior predator. I shiver in the cold air, but that’s not the main reason why. For a split second, the shirt that barely covers my body lifts up just so and milky white skin is exposed.

  
Immediately, the sound of cameras snapping and bright white flashes fill the room. The man lets out a possessive growl that pierces my very core and the flashes stop. No one, absolutely no one, would go against the dominating alpha in his territory.

  
A long, elegant finger lifts in a come-hither motion and I glide towards Viktor. “Turn around,” he leaned forward and I feel the warm gush of air by my ear. The proximity of his mouth to my gland causes the blood underneath my skin to buzz with anticipation, but I bare my neck in submission and obey his orders. Cold arms snake around my waist and I breathed in sharply, holding my breath. I feel the muscles contracting in his chest, his muscular arm just underneath my fingertips. His toned body shows just how fit he is to be my alpha and it leads to dirty thoughts of my own diminutive size under his developed one. My pupils start to dilate and I instinctively chew on my lips that are already bitten raw.

  
A dark red velvet cloth is fastened around my waist as a wandering finger traces my navel. It is almost as if Viktor was staking his claim, the cloth to be removed by him and it is only him who is allowed to reveal the expanse of my body. I let go of my breath when he is finally completes my outfit and smirks in satisfaction.

  
“Now go show the world what you are made of, and what it means to be worthy of my love.” I stare into the icy blue of his eyes and am pleased at the swirl of gold lurking in the depths. Smoothly, I glide away from Viktor, eyes fixed constantly on him as I perform the complicated routine. The glint in his eyes he flashes at the very end is what spurs me to perform my finishing move.

  
“Yours,” I whispered, as the audience erupts into applause, the atmosphere surrounding the stadium electrifying.

  
“Yours,” he smiled, hands wrapped possessively around my waist, at the reporters. (They shiver in fright, but yuuri shivers from something else that's building up in him)


End file.
